What's the Use of Feeling
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: The Diamonds react to the news of Pink's death. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

What's the Use of Feeling?

"My Diamond's… I regret to report… that Pink Diamond has been shattered."

Time seemed to freeze. Blue waited… for _something_ to change, to make what she just heard not true. The Ruby that was reporting had her gem in place of her right eye, was trembling with fear of their wrath, or regret she couldn't tell.

Finally, it sunk into Blue Diamond. Tears ran down her eyes, and a blue wave of emotion swept through the room as every gem began to cry her tears. Even Yellow. Blue got up and left the room.

"Blue…" Yellow called but that didn't stop her. The door closed behind her and she went to her private chambers. Her Pearl ran to keep up.

Once in her chambers, Blue leaned against the wall as she slid to the floor. Pink was shattered. She was gone forever. How? Why?

Why was it like this? Pink was a Diamond. The rebels were made up of low class gems. This rebellion should have been over centuries ago, but not only did it last. Pink was a casualty.

 _This Rose Quartz can't hurt you. You don't even have to do anything._

That was what she said to Pink. That she wouldn't get hurt, let alone shattered. She could only imagine what Pink thought in her… Final moments. Was that why she was shattered. Blue told her because she was a Diamond, nothing could hurt her. Did she believe that completely? Did she just stand there as the rebel leader attacked her, because Blue told her if she did nothing, because she was a Diamond she would be okay? And when the blade pierced her gem, did she believe she was lied to?

That thought alone brought a new wave of tears. Pearl just stood there, tears ran down her eyes, but there weren't hers they were her Diamonds.

So many emotions went through Blue. Sorrow and grief, for Pink, Hatred at the rebels for killing her, and anger towards herself and Yellow. They should have let Pink leave the planet when she said she wanted to stop. She and Yellow greatly underestimated the rebels. They should have taken Pink back home when they had the chance, but now it was too late.

Pink was different. Not defected, just different. Size was not supposed to be a regulation for Diamonds. Blue and Yellow were smaller that White. And appearances were meant to be different as well. Diamonds were the only type of gem that didn't have a standard size or appearance. They were supposed to be different. But Pink was different. She was smaller. She was more immature, but she was also young, so it was overlooked. Besides, Blue always liked that about her. She looked at everything with fascination. The stars, new planets. It was so precious, having that innocence. Blue wanted her to stay that way. But maybe that was why she was shattered.

The door opened. Blue looked up to see Yellow's solemn face. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were wet. She leaned down to pull Blue up gently.

"Come on Blue, we need to call White."

 **Even though she wanted to shatter Ruby, I still like Blue. Does that make me bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

What's the Use of Feeling, Yellow?

Blue ran out of the room, despite Yellow calling after her. Yellow massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Get out," Yellow said quietly, but the other gems could hear her.

"But, my Diamond…"

"Leave, all of you," Yellow shouted. No other gem waited for another demand. Even Pearl didn't dare to stay. Yellow was alone in the briefing room, just as she wanted. The tears that were running down her face, weren't Blue's fault any more.

Yellow got up went to the nearest wall and punched it, "You little fool, I told you, you weren't ready, I told you…" She trailed off after resting her head against the wall.

How many times did she and Pink get into arguments?

They were Pink's fault. She always got in the way. She would have messed up something if Yellow hadn't pulled her away. Then Pink would turn around and yell at her. Saying things like the duties she had weren't important, that Yellow never cared about her or saw her as important.

Yellow would yell back. For disrupting her work, and simply none of what Pink said was true.

She was important. There was more to ruling than colonizing. Pink had something about her that kept the common gems happy. Something she, Blue, and White didn't seem to be able to do. The gems didn't hate them, but they did seem to fear them, and fear wasn't something that could keep gems loyal all the time. Pink was kind, approachable, she was important to their empire.

 _So why didn't you tell her that before she was shattered?_ A voice in the back of her head asked. When Pink called and said she needed help and even started wanted to leave, Yellow felt snide. _It wasn't as easy as you thought it would be._ But despite that she thought Pink was just being immature again. She believed once she got it together She would finally have a colony of her own. How wrong Yellow was.

Yellow clenched her fist, she nearly punched the wall again. But forced herself to calm down.

"Pull yourself together Yellow, you are a Diamond," she told herself. This was why she had the other gems leave. She couldn't show weakness. Especially now that Pink was shattered. It was time to be a leader, it was time for justice.

She thought back to the cluster plan she had originally came up with as a last resort. She was fine with using shattered criminal remains, but for a planet Earth's size she'd have to use the remains of loyal gems. The thought made her sick, a part of her was appalled of what she was intending. Those gems lived and died for the Authority, for Pink and this was how she was awarding them? The rational side said, if they knew Pink had been shattered they would have wanted this.

She took in a breath. It had to be done. Pink was shattered. Earth was too dangerous for gem kind. She stood up straight and regained her composure. First, they needed to make sure the rebels could never leave Earth. Destroying the homeworld warp was not good enough, among them were engineers who were bound to create ships. And she didn't want to waste any more time.

Then her thoughts turn to something. The corruption technique. The power to warp a gems mind and physical form. They would become as mindless and dangerous as animals. It was crude, and honestly Yellow didn't like the idea. However, the cluster would take millennia to incubate and emerge. With the corruption technique the gems wouldn't have the means to escape Earth; giving the cluster plenty of time to emerge. They would spend the rest of their lives mindlessly tearing each other apart until the cluster ended it. She shook her head, this wasn't revenge, Earth was simply to dangerous for the empire. It produced and housed traitors. She wasn't emotional she was rational.

She looked out the window at the planet. For a planet this size, Yellow couldn't pull it off on her own. She would need the aid of Blue and White. That wouldn't be a problem. White was currently busy with another colony, but by the time she was done she should be able to come in a matter of months. That should give her time to implant the cluster.

She'll go over the plans with the other Diamonds, but first she needed to try and calm Blue down enough to listen.

 **Remember when this was a show about a kid singing about an ice cream sandwich?**


End file.
